


My Kitty

by laura_ann



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Catboy George, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, dream team, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura_ann/pseuds/laura_ann
Summary: George flattens his ears against his head as tightly as he can. His face scrunches in distaste as the voice keeps up its incessant calling, “I know you can hear me Kitten.”A strong hand grips onto his tail yanking it with a decent amount of force.He rubs his eyes roughly, “Why”. He stops, taking in Dream’s apologetic expression. His underlip juts out subconsciously in a pout. A swirl of fondness makes its home in George’s heart. Irritating fondness perhaps but fondness nonetheless.A smiles twitches at the sides of his lips threatening to spill over, “Why am I even dating you?”Dream brightens, relief washing over his features. He leans forward into George’s space smirking confidently, “Cause you love me.”George leans forward as a smile dances along his lips. He doesn’t bother denying the statement. They both know it rings true.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 156





	My Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> On Todays episode of I was looking for a fic about ____________ but couldn’t find it so I decided to write it myself!
> 
> Starring Catboy George
> 
> there’s a couple fics out there but not enough,,,, must add to the collection ;-;

George revels in the warmth of the blanket underneath him. The soft fabric brushes against his cheek lightly as he shifts curling on himself further. 

The fuzzy cocoon mirrors the feeling of basking in the sun. He can never get enough of it.

George smiles in his sleep, tranquil, peaceful without disturbance. A perfect bubble.

All too soon a noise taps against his bubble threatening to pop it. George shoves his face deeper into the blanket to escape the intrusion.

Yet the disturbance is nothing but persistent. The further George tries to hide the louder the noise gets.

George feels a bout of irritation course through him. The noise is slowly becoming intelligible.

George flicks his ear as the familiar voice makes itself known, yanking George from his peaceful realm, “Oh George!”

George flattens his ears against his head as tightly as he can. His face scrunches in distaste as the voice keeps up its incessant calling, “I know you can hear me Kitten.”

He refuses to yield curling into a tight ball. His tail swishes in the air momentarily. Alas that is a fatal mistake.

A strong hand grips onto his tail yanking it with a decent amount of force.

George pounces out of his blanket cocoon, hair disheveled, eyes scanning the room wildly.

Dream freezes, green eyes blown wide. He quickly looks between George’s growing infuriated expression to the brown tail he still clutches in his right hand. Dream chuckles lightly, “Well looks like you caught me uh,” he pauses glancing away from George, “tail handed...”

George narrows his eyes watching his boyfriend dig a deeper hole. Dream smiles weakly letting go, “Cause ya know instead of red handed, it’s tailed handed because I was-“

George cuts Dream off from his spiel not in the mood. He rubs his eyes roughly, “Why”. He stops, taking in Dream’s apologetic expression. His underlip juts out subconsciously in a pout. A swirl of fondness makes its home in George’s heart. Irritating fondness perhaps but fondness nonetheless.

A smiles twitches at the sides of his lips threatening to spill over, “Why am I even dating you?”

Dream brightens, relief washing over his features. He leans forward into George’s face smirking confidently, “Cause you love me.”

George leans forward as a smile dances along his lips. He doesn’t bother denying the statement. They both know it rings true.

Dream fills with sudden anticipation following George’s movement to close the distance. He closes his eyes awaiting the feeling of soft plush lips against his own.

George raises his hands to Dream’s chest abruptly pushing with all his might. Dream flails tipping off the bed mumbling a string of curses.

George doesn’t bother to watch his boyfriend fall. Instead he chooses to spend his time rearranging his blanket to its previous placement. Prime nap time placement. Satisified, he slowly lowers himself against the bed. His eyelids flutter preparing for slumber.

Dream shuffles from the ground not standing up fully. He leans against the bed watching George start to doze once again. Dream pulls against the blanket shaking George with the motion, “Nope no more cat naps.”

George groans blinking one eye open blearily, “Are you an idiot? I _am _a cat”, he trails off, “well kind of.”__

__Dream studies the way George’s ear twitches quickly in annoyance. A similar displeasure is shown as George meets Dream’s gaze scowling._ _

__Dream pouts, “You’re so grumpy when you wake up.” He nudges his head forward along the bed, chin digging into the fabric._ _

__George doesn’t play into Dream’s mock sorrow. He pointedly emphasizes flicking his tail aggressively as he speaks, “Maybe cause someone quite literally yanked my tail.”_ _

__Dream chokes swallowing a laugh trying to keep up the dramatics. His shoulders shake in silent laughter._ _

__George simply glares daring Dream to laugh, to wheeze in his face._ _

__Dream bangs against his chest willing away growing tears. He coughs loudly gaining composure. A small smile creeps along his face, “It’s the only way to wake you up.”_ _

__George opens his mouth to protest but falters as he sees Dream smirking. Dream rubs his chin thoughtfully looking away from George, “that is unless...” his eyes dart back nearly making George jump. The smirk returns strong, “you’d prefer water, Georgie poo?”_ _

__George fully sits up at that, hands scrambling for purchase against the soft material of the blanket. He shakes his head roughly, hair swaying with the motion, “No, absolutely not.”_ _

__George shivers remembering the cold water splashing against his skin. Shooting numbness accompanied with shock. Truly the most miserable way to wake up._ _

__Noticing George’s discomfort Dream changes the subject to the pressing matter, “Did you forget?”_ _

__George blinks slowly frowning in confusion. Had he forgotten?_ _

__“Forget what?”_ _

__Dream sighs in disappointment, “Oh Georgie Georgie what am I going to do with you.”_ _

__George bristles hung up on what he could possible be forgetting, “Answer the question.”_ _

__Dream smiles, “Sapnap’s coming over.”_ _

__George rubs at his eyes groaning loudly, “No.”_ _

__Dream snorts at the blatant refusal, “Oh come on he’s not that bad.”_ _

__George drops his hands from his face suddenly focused on the pattern of the blanket. He mumbles, “He’s too loud.”_ _

__Dream raises an eyebrow eyes never leaving George, “He’s your friend is he not?”_ _

__It’s clear some exhaustion hangs onto George as his words slur, “yeah but mmm just tired.”_ _

__Dream’s nods sympathetically, “I know but it’s time to wake up.”_ _

__George seems to accept his fate nodding in return. He shifts looking at the alarm clock currently facing away from his view, “What time is it?”_ _

__Dream prepares for the backlash, “it’s 5pm and he’s coming at 5:30.”_ _

__George hisses, legs uncurling from beneath him, “Why didn’t you wake me up earlier!”_ _

__Dream moves out of the way as George stumbles groggily from the bed. His hands hover near George’s waist in case George suddenly decides standing is for the weak. He squeaks as George side eyes him, “I tried! The tail was a last resort!”._ _

__George walks past Dream swatting him in the face with his tail. Dream murmurs brushing away the offending appendage, “Alright guess I deserved that.”_ _

__George walks through the doorway arms held high in the air stretching. He allows them to drop as he makes his way past the living room waltzing into the kitchen. Dream trails behind him like a lost dog._ _

__George flicks on the light resting on the wall to his left. The lights glare off the marble counters making George wince as his eyes struggle to adjust. Dream similarly rubs at his eyes for a moment or two._ _

__George looks over the counters searching for any left out food. All he’s greeted with from his peripheral vision is a glass cup. It rests on the very edge of the counter half full with the contents of water._ _

__George feels a pull of instinct summoning him to move quickly toward the cup. Begging to make contact with the offending object. Before he can make it more than a foot, strong toned arms wrap around his waist yanking him back with ease. George blinks as he’s hoisted in the air. He hangs pliant, stunned against Dream’s chest._ _

__Dream sighs heavily, breath tickling George’s neck, “No more swiping. We already lost two cups this week.”_ _

__George bites his lips in remorse not struggling to escape the hold, “Sorry.”_ _

__Dream slowly lowers him to the ground. George finds himself missing the warmth barely restraining himself from turning around to snuggle into Dream’s chest._ _

__Dream carefully notes George’s every move as he turns around to meet him face full of regret._ _

__Dream licks his lips struggling for words. It may be a rather touchy subject. “You’ve seemed a lot more...”_ _

__He trails off looking into George’s wide innocent eyes. Dream swallows forcing himself to continue, “primal lately.”_ _

__George relaxes, shoulders falling away from where they were protectively hunched against his neck. No longer fearing a reprimanding speech he shrugs thinking to himself, “I think it’s cause I’m getting used to living here. Only been here a month.”_ _

__Dream hums accepting the excuse. He walks towards the counter warily pushing the glass into the center of the counter. George blushes refusing to make eye contact with the offending object._ _

__He opts to once again look around the kitchen with his prior goal in mind, “What’s for dinner?”_ _

__The kitchen is void of food. Nothing resting on the stove or baking in the oven. It’s barren._ _

__Dream rolls his shoulders, “We were just thinking pizza if that’s okay with you?”_ _

__George walks towards the cabinets with an air of indifference, “Yeah sure whatever.”_ _

__Just as his hand grasps the handle the loud tune of the doorbell droans into the apartment filling every nook and cranny. George flattens his ears clutching them to escape the dreadful noise._ _

__Dream frowns watching George, “I always tell him to knock.”_ _

__George shoots him a glare over his shoulder, “Why don’t we just get rid of the bloody thing?”_ _

__Dream gives him a knowing look seeing as they’ve had this conversation multiple times, “George we live in an apartment I can’t just rip it out.”_ _

__Rapid knocking echoes through the rooms, “Oh Dream boat! Georgie boy!”_ _

__George leans against the counter making no move to answer the door._ _

__Dream strides forward shouting, “Coming!”_ _

__He opens the door to a grinning Sapnap. Sapnap is boisterous brimming with excitement. It had been a while since they’d seen each other in person, “Hey man!”_ _

__Dream smiles softly, “Hey Sap.”_ _

__Sapnap leans forward peaking over Dream’s shoulder to get a better view of the inside of the apartment, “Where’s the kitty?”_ _

__Dream opens the door wider allowing Sapnap to enter. He notices a plastic bag sway in Sapnap’s hand as the man takes off his shoes placing them along the door mat to the side. “He’s in the kitchen.”_ _

__Sapnap prances heading straight to the kitchen. His voice dances with amusement “Oh kitty!”_ _

__Dream snickers to himself following behind imagining George’s scowl in response._ _

__George pins his eyes onto Sapnap as he enters the kitchen smiling. George frowns eyebrows scrunching in discontent, “Don’t call me that.”_ _

__Sapnap slouches dejectedly pouting, “But Dream calls you that.”_ _

__A deep scarlet encompasses George’s face, “That’s different.”_ _

__Dream smiles triumphantly from afar watching the encounter._ _

__Sapnap sighs raising his hand to rest against his forehead in self pity, “Will I ever be good enough for you Gogy?”_ _

__George goes to open his mouth however suddenly Sapnap brightens cutting off any retort George may conjure, “That reminds me I brought you a gift!”_ _

__Sapnap ruffles through his plastic bag. George eyes him warily while Dream appears curious._ _

__Sapnap pulls out a pint of whole milk proudly, “Tada!”_ _

__Dream startles proceeding to hunch over. He wheezes loudly, “Oh my god I cannot believe you just did that.”_ _

__George flexes his hands barely holding back his protruding claws._ _

__Sapnap frowns taken aback by George’s expression, “But I thought cats liked milk?” he asks puzzled._ _

__George is non too pleased based on the growl that leaves his lips, “I’m still part human Sapnap.” He crosses his arms, “not entirely a cat.”_ _

__Sapnaps gasps hand flying to his mouth, “Oh my god was that racist?” He pauses mumbling to himself in contemplation, “Speciest?”_ _

__Dream acts as his saving grace, “No worries Sap. George likes milk.” Dream gives a stern look in George’s direction, “Right hon?”_ _

__George rolls his eyes. He walks forward grabbing the pint non so gently from Sapnap. Sapnap looks up with a pleading hopeful glint. George places the milk into the fridge ignoring him, “Next time buy Strawberry.”_ _

__Sapnap grins, “You’ve got it George.”_ _

__Dream grabs the phone on the side of the counter, “Cheese pizza work?”_ _

__Sapnap shoots Dream a thumbs up, “Sounds good.”_ _

__George strides across the room snatching the phone out of Dream’s hand, “I’ll call”. He makes his way out of the kitchen stalking into the living room._ _

__Sapnap looks at Dream worriedly, “Dream did I fuck up?”_ _

__Dream laughs brushing his hand against the back of his neck, “Nah you’re good. He’s grumpy cause he just woke up.”_ _

__Sapnap sighs in relief yet it’s short lasted. Anger rises showing itself prominently in a deep frown etched into Sapnap’s face, “What?You gave me sleep deprived Gogy!”_ _

__Dream tries to get a word in futilely. Sapnap rubs a hand through his hair in exasperation, “That’s like trying to set a man up for failure Dream.”_ _

__Dream waves away the comment, “Oh please you’re being dramatic.”_ _

__Sapnap pulls up the sleeve of his hoodie revealing the most thin minuscule scar known to man, “this is what happened last time!”_ _

__Dream scoffs, “That’s nothing._ _

__George stalks back into the kitchen silently. Out of the corner of his eye Dream catches George making a swat at the cup from before, “George!”_ _

__Dream lunges forward hand extended in the air. The cup seems to fall in slow motion as the water splashes all over Dream’s shirt effectively soaking it. He barely manages to catch it in the process_ _

__Clarification shows in George’s eyes looking at his boyfriend’s soaking wet chest. His tail wraps around his waist guilty, “Sorry Dreamy.”_ _

__Dream frowns looking down at his now ruined shirt. He looks at George smiling softly, “It’s fine Babe. A little water never hurt anyone.”_ _

__Sapnap breaks the tension, “Uh I’ll go grab some paper towels.”_ _

__Dream raises a hand, “Don’t even bother.” He rips off his half sopping shirt to wipe the rest of the water off the floor._ _

__George squeaks making Dream smirk in satisfaction. What he doesn’t expect is Sapnap’s loud gasp, “Holy Shit.”_ _

__Dream straightens standing to his full height meeting Sapnap’s gaze hesitantly. Sapnap looks between Dream and George grinning broadly. Dream’s frown of confusion deepens as George is left a blushing mess. Sapnap laughs heartedly, “Oh you guys are animals!”_ _

__Dream continues to frown as a small slither of irritance slinks along the sides of his stomach, “Sapnap I don’t know what you’re talking about but can you chill with the hybrid shit.”_ _

__Sapnap waves his hands in the air at a rapid pace, “No no no dude I’m talking about how your back looks like a fucking scratching post.”_ _

__The realization dawns on Dream and he coughs. Long _fresh _red marks rake along his back.___ _

____Dream swallows finally meeting George’s flustered expression, “Oh those are from um...” He stumbles over his words, “Well we-“_ _ _ _

____The sound of a series of knocks fill the awkward air. Sapnap pouts no longer able to continue his teasing. George smiles happy at the lack of the ringing doorbell._ _ _ _

____George takes the out, “I’ll get it.”_ _ _ _

____Dream frowns, “Well that was fast.” He reaches for a drawer revealing a green tshirt. Sapnap raises an eyebrow. Seems like the incident is a common occurrence. Dream tosses the shirt over his head._ _ _ _

____Sapnap shrugs, “Works for me, I’m starving.”_ _ _ _

____George isn’t even close to the door and he can already smell it. The distinct scent of dog. He scrunches his nose preparing for the encounter reaching for the doorknob._ _ _ _

____He’s greeted with the sight of a man taller than him by a couple inches or so. George tilts his head studying the perked ears and wagging tail before him. The guy looks more like a kid._ _ _ _

____The kid smiles non so subtly sniffing the air. George hides his displeasure of the action wanting to get it over with, “Are you George?”_ _ _ _

____George nods curtly. The boy offers the pizza forward but stops halfway. George flexes his hands. Oh great what now?_ _ _ _

____The boy’s tail droops behind him. “It’s pretty hot” he warns, “I can place it in your kitchen for you kitty.”_ _ _ _

____George stares at the kid in shock of the pure audacity. Society does not address hybrids by their animal subsets. They’re part human, it’s simply rude and demeaning. Seeing as the kid is a hybrid himself he should know this. Joking with friends is one thing but with strangers it’s simply unacceptable._ _ _ _

____Suddenly a presence looms behind George. He doesn’t need to look behind him to know who it is. Dream’s hand protectively wraps around George’s waist pulling him close. He grits his teeth thrusting his hand forward for the pizza, “I think I can handle this for _my _boyfriend.”___ _ _ _

______The boy chokes on his own spit. He pawns off the pizza like a beg for mercy. He stutters, “Oh uh I’m so sorry sir.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dream glares growling, “Apologize to him for not only undermining him but for calling him a name that isn’t yours to say.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______George smiles snuggling into Dream’s chest._ _ _ _ _ _

______The boy struggles to rip his gaze away from Dream’s intimidating glare. His eyes plead with George, “I am so so sorry.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dream glares, “Scram.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The boy does just that tail behind his legs. George hums, “You didn’t pay.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dream grumbles, “Call it compensation for poor customer service.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______George giggles, “I can’t believe you growled at him.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______A smirk twitches along Dream’s face as he closes the door, “And what if I did.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______George hits Dream’s chest lightly walking away, “Oh please you one hundred percent did.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The couple strolls into the kitchen at ease. Sapnap zeroes in on the pizza, “That smells delicious.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dream places the pizza down on the counter and George heads towards the cabinets reaching for glasses and plates, “What do you guys want to drink?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sapnap smiles surprised, “Just some water if you don’t mind Gogy.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______George grabs a glass walking toward the fridge which has an installed water dispenser. “Dream?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dream opens the pizza box, “Same for me dear.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______George laughs placing down Sapnap’s glass, “You guys are so basic.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sapnap gapes at George, “What! _Me _basic?”___ _ _ _ _ _

________George grins handing Sapnap his drink. Sapnap takes it frowning in betrayal, “You know that’s not true.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________George hums retrieving his and Dream’s cups, “Do I?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sapnap huffs crossing his arms, “Can you believe this Dream!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dream focuses on placing slices neatly on the plates avoiding catching the cheese every where, “Uh yeah totally.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sapnap groans, “Oh my god you’re not even listening.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________George sips on his water amused. Dream turns handing off the plate of pizza, “Less talking more eating.” He walks to George doing the same, “Let’s eat in the living room.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Neither men complain following Dream to the room. A modest couch sits behind a coffee table. On the wall in front is a decently sized flat screen TV. Dream snatches the remote off the coffee table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dream plops on the left side of the couch while Sapnap plops on the right. George carefully situates himself between them. His shoulders brush against both Dream and Sapnap in the close proximity. Dream flicks on the TV while munching happily on the pizza._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________George finds himself leaning into Dream chasing the warmth. Sapnap sits back content as George’s legs drape somewhat across his lap. All of them are rather relaxed with physical touch. They’ve been friends for long enough practically nothing of the sort feels out of place or bothersome._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dream opens a streaming app scrolling through the sections, “what kind of movie are we thinking tonight?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________George continues to eat his pizza  
meticulously, not answering the question. Sapnap gently rests his plate onto the coffee table, “I saw a good trailer for a new horror movie.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________At that Dream quickly looks down at George. His ears have slightly drooped down and his tail wraps along Dream’s arm, “What do you think Georgie, in the mood?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________George throws the idea around in his head. Horror isn’t really his lane but he’s not a baby. He has Dream next to him so he’s practically invincible._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________George leans on Dream’s shoulder, “Sure.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dream smiles kissing the top of his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What’s it called Sap?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sapnap stands gathering everyone’s plates receiving thanks in return, “Give me a second to look it up.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When he returns he flicks off all the lights plunging them into darkness. Dream locates the movie fairly fast relieved it’s offered on the app. It’s a decent length of two hours. Watching the trailer they agree it looks promising. Not too corny but not too gory._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dream clicks play. The first solid thirty minutes Sapnap leans closer toward the screen everytime a jump scare happens. Without fail George jolts in alarm each and every time. Dream has to stop himself from laughing knowing his boyfriend wouldn’t take kindly to it. Hell Dream loves that George seeks comfort and protection from him. That takes a certain level of love and trust._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________One particular good scare of a blood curdling scream causes Sapnap to shriek. George clambers onto Dream intent on hiding in his lap. Dream grunts at the sudden force but grins nonetheless. He helps George get comfortable adjusting his legs so they rest at a natural angle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________George sighs burrowing his face into Dream’s collarbone. Small puffs of air escape his lips making Dream shiver at the sensation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dream rubs a hand along George’s back as the movie continues. George purrs in content. Dream nearly bites his tongue off while he can sense Sapnap shooting them a look in the dark._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________George rarely purrs and God does he deny it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dream leans down whispering against the shell of George’s ear, “I’m sorry what was that Baby?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The purring continues but is abruptly caught off seconds later. George naturally denies it, “Nothing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dream doesn’t let him out so easily, “Mmm no I think I heard something.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________George nips at Dream’s neck canines lightly brushing his skin in warning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________At that Dream finally laughs, “Oh don’t play games with me Kitten. After all you’re sitting in my lap right now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dream can feel the heat radiating from George’s face, “Is that a threat or a promise?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dream moves his hand lower dangerously approaching George’s ass. George squeaks indignantly at a firm squeeze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He swats Dream with his tail blushing furiously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sapnap groans eyes torn away from the movie, “Guys I am right here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dream fakes a frown, “Such a cockblock Sapnap.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sapnap turns his head abruptly at the accusation, “I’m leaving in like an hour Dream. Can’t keep it in your pants that long?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dream considers the question, “I mean have you seen his ass? Kind of hard to resist.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sapnap shoves his face in his hands, “Okay we are not talking about George’s ass right now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________George agrees full heartedly while Dream doesn’t seem too deterred. “You’re loss.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sapnap waves his hand, “Yeah yeah you scored major no need to rub it in our faces.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A blush creeps along George’s face, “Both of you shut up and watch the movie.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sapnap and Dream oblige returning their focus. Ten minutes or so later Dream can feel an even breathing of puffs along his skin. George’s tail has gone lax against Dream’s arm. Dream strokes a hand through George’s soft fluffy hair. He rubs at George’s ears eliciting the occasional small purr from his boyfriend. Sleepy George is both a blessing and a curse. A blessing as he’s the most angelic presence to grace the earth while asleep. A curse because waking up said angel summons a demon in the wake._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As the credits roll Sapnap glances at the pair, “Sleeping Beauty asleep?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dream tries to make as little movement as possible, “Yep. Out like a light.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sapnap smiles gently rising from the couch, “I’ll see you on Minecraft?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dream smiles, “Text me when you get home.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sapnap smirks, lips twitching in amusement, “Oh is Dreamy worried about me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dream responds seriously, “Of course I am.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sapnap freezes from where he was rounding the couch. He sniffles, “Don’t make me cry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dream cranes his neck back to watch Sapnap, “Sapnap I can only handle so many crybabies.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It goes unspoken as to who he’s referencing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sapnap whistles, “Damn doing him dirty when he can’t even defend himself.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A laugh he failed to suppress rumbles through Dream’s chest rustling George. Dream panics yet George makes no hints of waking. Sapnap approaches the door, “See ya.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dream waves a hand in response._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sapnap closes the door purposefully quiet to Dream’s delight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dream reaches forward for the remote turning off the TV. He sits in the dark debating risking waking George or sleeping on the couch for the night. Glancing at their position Dream can tell they’ll be feeling sore in the morning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Coming to a decision Dream painstakingly moves at a snail’s pace rising from the couch while situating George to cradle against his chest. Luckily George weighs close to a feather._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Miraculously Dream makes it to their bedroom without tripping on anything. He opens the door with his hip praying it won’t creak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He walks into the center of the room placing George onto the bed as if he’s the most dainty thing in the world._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dream climbs into bed tucking the covers over George and himself. It doesn’t seem to be enough as George quickly seeks Dream’s warmth shuffling forward in his sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dream smiles gently reaching forward to grasp George’s waist pulling him close. George nestles his head into Dream’s chest allowing Dream to place his chin on George’s head. As sleep tugs at Dream’s mind all he can think of is how lucky he is. How lucky he is to have great friends. How lucky he is to spend every night holding the love of his life in his arms. He wouldn’t trade it for anything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sleep deprived and needed more Catboy George and Dream Team content so this is the byproduct. Hopefully yall liked it :)


End file.
